This contract supports product development activities that may span manufacturing and formulation process development through clinical studies, including: manufacturing, characterization and release of pilot lot cGMP material; vaccine stability testing; conduct of non-clinical studies, e.g., Investigational New Drug (IND)-enabling toxicology studies; and development, qualification and, where necessary, validation of all assays and reagents needed to support product development.